


(podfic of) Stoic

by Crazybutsound



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/pseuds/Crazybutsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never, ever, admit that it hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Stoic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stoic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/202690) by [lilithilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithilien/pseuds/lilithilien). 



> Recorded for [araline](http://archiveofourown.org/users/araline), for ITPE 2015. Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Thanks to [lilithilien](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithilien/pseuds/lilithilien) for giving permission to podfic, and thank you [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka) for hosting. <3
> 
> Last but not least, thanks to the amazing #ITPE mods for outstanding matching, organising and coding! You guys continue to do amazing (crazy!) work ! You rock !

**Length:** 7m  & 36s  
**Size & Format:** MP3 (7 MB) // M4B (15 MB)

Download the mp3 from [**here**](http://crazybutsound.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Stoic/Stoic.mp3) // download the m4b from [**here**](http://crazybutsound.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Stoic/Stoic.m4b)

Or listen to it right now, right here! :-)


End file.
